Secret Torture
by ethereal infernia
Summary: Katara was unknowingly abducted and found several days later knocking on the glorious gates of the Fire Nation's royal palace, barely alive. What happened to her? And why was she abducted in the first place? Zutara
1. Lifeless cerulean eyes

E.I.: So, hey everyone! This is my first time writing a fanfic concerning Avatar: The Last Airbender which I have grown to love over these past few weeks. Such a good storyline, but I am a little disappointed with the outcome of the movie though =( Nevertheless, I do hope that you're going to enjoy the story. I haven't written stories in a very long time either so I may be a bit rusty. So I also hope that you will bear with me =)

Also, in this story, I will place the fact that Aang and Katara haven't been together.

Disclaimer: I do not own the cartoon series, the movie or anything related to it.

xXx

Katara's beautiful blue eyes caught sight of a metal piece glinting right in front of her. Due to her hazy vision, it took a while for Katara to recognize such object since the only light source was a single lit candle which was placed somewhere at the back of the room. She squinted her eyes and waited for her vision to readjust.

Her eyes snapped open completely when she saw and realized…what it really was.

It was a metal handle of a long black leather whip being held by an extremely muscular man, dressed in spiked armors with a worn looking red tunic underneath. He was two feet taller than her and a smirk was gracing his morbidly scar stricken face.

This doesn't look great.

If only she could water bend! If only she could! She would've escaped from this unknown hell hole already!

_2 days ago…_

_Katara was going to visit Ba Sing Se, due to some personal affairs and maybe drop by on the exquisite tea shop owned by the Fire Lord Zuko's Uncle, Prince Iroh…or well, Iroh. He was a very good man and whenever she likes to talk to him since she gains a lot of insight and wisdom from his words. He's very warm hearted too, so he's like family to her._

_Fire Lord Zuko, she wondered what he was going through right now. From trying to recuperate from The War, he also needs to reestablish the Fire Nation's relation with the other countries, undo the damages, and rule his own nation at the same time. That's a bit too much, even on his young age, but the last time she heard of him, they said he was doing great as a ruler. So generally he must be doing well._

_She was by the outskirts of the great city of Ba Sing Se when all of a sudden she felt a sharp pang on her back which followed on the other areas of the body. Upon the second strike, she finally recognized what it was. _

_It was a technique which correlates to Ty Lee's style, a skill to block the chi of a bender._

_Before she even realized it, she dropped on the ground with a heavy thud but saw a pair of legs in her peripheral vision. She tried to struggle free, alarmed that they had taken advantage of her relaxed state and terrified of their speed. Are they Ty Lee's comrades? _

_No, she's with the Kyoshi warriors now. It's impossible. _

_So then, do they practice the same martial art or something?_

"_You sure that's her?" Came a hoarse sound that came from behind her, breaking off her rapid stream of thoughts. "We can't afford to make a mistake."_

"_She looks exactly like the one in the portrait right?"_

"_WHO ARE YOU?" Katara bellowed at the top of her lungs which caught the two men off guard. She tried to look up, but only caught sight of a spiky armor. He was so tall! "What do you want? I didn't do anything to you!"_

_Are these guys robbers? Most likely…but their skills and proficiency matches that of a bounty hunter._

"_Ssh woman. You're too loud. You can't water bend nor move so can you just shut up?" The larger one hissed and before she could even respond, she blacked out. _

When Katara woke up, she found herself in a small empty room with both of her arms tied up in a rope that was connected to the ceiling and her mouth was covered by a stinky piece of burgundy cloth. It made her nauseous but she knew she couldn't afford to vomit right then and there so she tried to manage it. However, she was weak as ever and was sweating profusely.

She has been held there for two days and the only people that she saw were the same ones who abducted her. One was a smaller looking man with spiky brown hair and a mustache, wearing a robe that reminded her of a Fire Nation ensemble. The other one was the large guy and he was the one constantly doing the chi blocking technique to make sure she cannot water bend. But in this state, she would _love _ to do some heavy duty blood bending on them…if only she could.

For two days she hasn't eaten and drank only a few sips of water. They refused to say anything or talk in her presence though she can hear them whispering to each other every now and then. They did several things to harm her. Whip, spitting on her face, slapping her, any forms of physical abuse. Heck, the slimmer one even started molesting her!

It was a nightmare! She missed her family, her friends, everyone!

Back to the guy with the whip. She realized that it was whip session again, and somehow her mind had grown some sort of immunity from it. She grows blank, like a lifeless doll waiting to be killed. They were very skilled in chi blocking and they were very good in making sure that she doesn't escape. The ropes were scraping her skin and it was painful. She was extremely tired too.

"Guess not even the Avatar can save you." The big one said, grinning at her demise. Katara tried to give them the nastiest glare that she could muster, before they whipped her which created a new gash on her heavily wounded arms.

Aang was currently in a world wide expedition to do his work as an Avatar. He was very busy but visits the South Pole frequently. Sokka was the new leader under his father's supervision and the Southern Water Tribe was busy rebuilding itself with the aid of their sister tribe which was still under Chief Arnook's leadership.

Katara didn't know _why _she was abducted and _why _she was being tortured like this. She felt like she's going to die out of pain and exhaustion any moment now. She was frightened, she was terrified. She was praying fervently that either she dies or someone saves her.

'_Please…! I can't take it anymore!'_

"Hey." The smaller one broke the ice and both of them looked at him. He was grinning at Katara which gave her the chills and there was a certain air of eeriness to it. "I have a better idea for torture."

Katara's eyes widened.

She has to get out…!

NOW.

xXx

Night time at the Fire Nation capital.

Fire Lord Zuko stretched his arms after a long day of meetings and royal duties and was already heading his way to the bed chambers to get some well deserved rest. He knew he had some papers to attend to, but decided that it could wait tomorrow since he's very tired. He had little to no sleep since the day he was installed as the Fire Lord. But once he decided to take the crown he knew what he was getting into, so he doesn't even have the right to complain.

The whole palace was quiet since most of the officials and servants have retired to their chambers. It was already 12 midnight so it was expected.

As he walked through the wonderfully ornamented halls, he caught sight of the full moon which awfully reminded him of his water tribe friends whom he has not seen for a long time now. It has been years…well, exactly around 6-8 years and he missed them…terribly. But duties first.

Missing… Zuko frowned upon mentally hearing that word. He and Mai had broken up 3 years ago despite their promise to each other never to do so. She left the palace and 2 weeks after they broke up he heard news from her parents that they just knew that Mai left the palace and she never returned home. A search party was initiated in the capital but they couldn't find any sight of her. Even Ty Lee returned and tried to help, but it was a fruitless search.

Zuko absentmindedly placed one hand on the marble railings and let out a small sigh. Surprisingly, his drowsiness slowly dissipated and was replaced by his troubled thoughts so he decided to take a walk. Maybe a surprise checking of the guards would be good.

And so he headed towards the gates of the royal palace, with two guards and members of the Fire Nation's royal procession right behind him. The guards from afar tried to look more closely to see who was approaching, but stiffened upon realizing that it was none other than the Fire Lord. They immediately stationed to their places and once he was a few feet away from them, Zuko placed his hands behind him thoughtfully as the guards gave a small bow to as a sign of respect.

"Quiet as usual?" He asked one of them who looked quite nervous. He stiffened even more upon realizing that Zuko was talking to him. "How are your duties?"

"T-They're well my Lord, and yes the night is very quiet." He responded then gulped. Zuko had to smile wryly at his reaction. Sometimes, he cannot avoid making others feel uneasy. "No abnormalities are noted."

"Good." Nodding, Zuko walked even further down by the gates still with the two bodyguards behind him. They were quiet for a while and Zuko was studying the structure of the palace walls for a moment or two. He knew that walking in the grounds late at night is quite unusual, especially if he isn't riding on a Palanquin, but he preferred walking and practically it was part of his duties as Fire Lord to make sure that his staff are doing well.

"H-Hey! Who goes there!" A sudden voice broke off his trance and Zuko turned around to see who it was. The guards from earlier on had the gates opened a little bit as though they were trying to fend somebody off. "Go away you vulgar peasant!"

"Need…talk…Zuko." Was all Zuko could hear.

His eyes widened.

That voice was familiar.

He was about to take another step when his bodyguard stopped him. He looked up at him in confusion.

"My Lord, we do not know who it is. It may be dangerous."

"Dangerous? I know that voice!" He hissed at him and the guard immediately stepped back to let him pass. Zuko speedily walked towards the scene and ordered the guards to open the gates. The guards were baffled but his gaze brooked no denial so they decided to follow.

Upon opening the gates, Zuko immediately caught sight of something dreadful.

It was a panting Katara, with almost little to no clothes left kneeling on the ground with numerous scars and wounds on her body. She was completely in a mess. Her cerulean eyes immediately locked on his golden orbs. The once sparkling blue eyes were now lifeless and she looked extremely weak.

"Katara!" He exclaimed in shock and knelt in front of her much to the surprise of the guards. He caught her just in time when she collapsed. "Call the physicians! Open the infirmary! Now!" By the roar of his voice, they knew he was dead serious so they quickly ran off to carry out his orders.

He heaved Katara onto his arms bridal style and turned to face the palace. He was devastated at the state she was in, but perplexed at the same time. What was she doing in the Fire Nation, knocking in the royal palace in the wee hours of the night and half dead?

The Fire Lord quickly went back inside the gates and personally rushed to the infirmary. He held Katara despite the guard's offers and was practically in an internal state of panic. Where was Sokka? Her father? Aang? Where were they?

The royal physician was surprised at Katara's state and especially by the fact that the Fire Lord himself carried her but decided not to waste any more time and without delay did several treatments to heal her. Zuko stepped back to let them do their job and hopelessly sat down on the opposite bed while facing their direction. The powerful water bending master Katara who defeated Azula was trying to fight death right in front of his eyes.

Millions of questions raced through Zuko's mind.

xXxxX

Read and review!

No flamers allowed =)

E.I.


	2. The dilemma

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender.

xXx

Despite the fact that Zuko was completely immersed in his duties as the Fire Lord, his mind was wandering off somewhere else. The councilors had taken notice of this too and had to call out his attention every few minutes to let him know that they were still around. Some of his oppositional officers were delighted on hearing this, thinking that he has lost his touch even during a young age and began blabbering some other nonsense that Zuko chose not to hear. It was just going to tick him off.

When Katara's condition was declared as stable, Zuko quickly went to send a letter out to both Sokka and Aang using their fastest and best birds available. It was very much an urgent matter and he has all the authority to use them anyway. He even used the Fire Lord's seal, marking it as an extremely important and urgent letter.

Last night was very much confusing to the young ruler. Katara, of all people, would come knocking in these Fire Nation doors with barely enough clothing and barely alive even. Good thing she was immediately seen by the always available medical team or else she would've never made it, according to the physician. Her body received multiple chi flow damages due to the constant blocking and it would take a while before Katara would be able to water bend again.

xXx

Southern Water Tribe…

"Father! Father!" Sokka yelled defiantly across the room while waving a letter in one hand. "I need to go to the Fire Nation immediately!"

Hakoda, who was currently talking to Grandmother Kanna, stared at him with a perplexed expression.

"What? Why?" He raised a brow and Gran-Gran even faced his direction completely. Both of them were confused, and judging from Sokka's reaction, it must be urgent.

Sokka shoved the letter to his father and a second later he caught sight of his wife, Suki, entering the room as well with the same puzzled expression on her beautiful features. They married about a year ago and Sokka made a betrothal necklace for her as part of the tradition. Instead of making it as a symbol of the water tribe, he carved in a symbol which was a mixture of the fan and the sword…their respective weapon of preference. And instead of a blue stone, Katara had water bended a spirit oasis ice crystal which makes the necklace glint like a diamond even on the slightest movement.

Halfway through the letter, Hakoda's face turned pale as a ghost.

"What's wrong Sokka?" Suki asked and placed one hand on her husband's chest. "You look pale."

"Katara." Hakoda and Sokka chorused and the latter looked down.

"Father." Shaking his head, he stared at Hakoda who in turned gave him an approving nod. Gran-Gran read the letter as well and was flabbergasted as to what she had read. She clenched the letter on her hands and took a few steps towards her grand son.

"What happened to her?" Suki asked, still puzzled.

"Katara was found at the Fire Nation and she is not in a good condition. Zuko sent me a letter personally." Sokka explained, facing his wife's direction and looking at her eyes. "I wouldn't even be surprised if he sent Aang a letter too, and he's probably on his way now."

"Not in a good condition?"

"She was half alive when she knocked on the royal palace's doors. Everything is vague, that's why I need to go to see her and clear things up."

"I'll look after the tribe for the meantime." His father added and Sokka nodded in return. Suki's eyes turned from confused to determined and she placed one hand on Sokka's cheek to make him face her. Katara was legally and officially her sister now and was awestruck on what she has heard. What happened to her?

"I'm going with you."

"You stay here Suki." Sokka whispered, though there was a slight bit of hesitation in his voice. With a mittened hand, he caressed her right cheek gently with a smile on his face. "It's not safe for you to travel now. I will be back with Katara as soon as possible." He added and his hand landed on her stomach. "I wouldn't risk it."

Suki looked worried. Inwardly, she was worried of Katara's condition too. If Sokka was this jumpy concerning this letter and Zuko even placed his own seal on it, Katara must be really in a bad condition. But what confused her was… _how? _She was a master water bender and a skilled fighter. How could she be in such a bad condition?

The two stared at each other wordlessly for a second or two, before Suki sighed and her brows furrowed.

"Take care of yourself. Return home soon." She grumbled under her breath, obviously not liking the idea of him travelling alone. "Or else I will catch up to you in the Fire Nation myself."

Sokka grinned toothily and kissed her forehead.

"I will, I promise."

xXx

When Lunch time came, Zuko skipped his meal and went immediately to Katara's quarters. She had been in a deep slumber since last night and he was practically worried about her. He still has to ask her what has happened and by the looks of it, it seems she's going to have a lot of explaining to do.

"My Lord." Jee was at the door, guarding it through Zuko's orders. The other guards saluted at his appearance and Zuko raised a hand for them to return to their normal positions.

"How is she?"

"She's moving in and out of consciousness since this morning." Jee replied and opened the door for him. "I think it might be best if she sees you, since she looks confused whenever she's awake. She refused to eat since she woke up and she's practically afraid of all of us for some strange reason."

Zuko's eyebrows both rose. "What?"

Jee nodded. "She began screaming and tried to water bend us out but when she realized she couldn't do so, she began to have a tantrum. It was crazy my Lord… that's why as of now everyone is afraid to go inside."

The two exchanged meaningful glances, as though speaking through their eyes before Zuko let out a sigh and placed his hands behind him.

"Can you come to the throne room after the meeting?" He requested and of course, Jee replied with a nod. Without another word, Zuko shifted his body so that he was facing the doors before Jee pulled down the door knob and opened them.

He took a few steps inside and he could barely see anything since the heavy burgundy drapes were not pulled back. All he could see by the light coming from the hallway was a silhouette sitting on the bed.

"Katara?" He called out cautiously and Jee peeked a bit to see what was happening. If that woman will try to strike him, even though he knew Zuko was fully capable of stopping her, he would intercede first. It was primarily his job after all.

He could hear some shuffling but no voice can be heard. Taking this as a sign of civility from her, he nodded to Jee who hesitantly closed the door behind him. Almost immediately, they immersed themselves in the darkness and plain silence.

However, what was ticking him off was the darkness and he had to squint his eyes to try and see her face. Her face was shadowed and she wasn't moving, but he has an idea that she might be looking at him.

"Can I—open the curtains?"

No answer.

He figured that it might be a yes and he quickly paced across the room to reach the curtains. He swiftly pulled them back making him squint his eyes when sunlight suddenly spilled inside the room. He turned around to look at her.

He unconsciously stopped breathing for a moment.

Katara's cheeks were slightly hollowed compared to before, her lips were extremely dry and pale and her hair was a mess. Her whole body was covered with scratches and wounds and some bandages covered the larger injuries with blood seeping to it.

It was a painful sight.

Unconsciously, Zuko clenched his fists and tried to internally pacify himself while he made his way back to the bed. He stood beside the bed and grabbed a nearby chair, before sitting down and looked at her with a worried look on his face.

Her eyes were blank and emotionless and she was just staring down her palms which were flipped up showing him some bruises where her chi terminals may be.

"How are you feeling?" Zuko finally broke the ice and waited for her response.

Katara sat motionless still and it took around 2 minutes (he counted) before she even turned to look at him. His brows furrowed at the sight. Whatever happened to her had made a deep impact on her. He began to clench his fists again and began vowing to himself that whoever that was responsible for this will pay the price!

She just stared at him wordlessly and Zuko looked back in confusion. However, he was appalled when tears began forming in her eyes and her weak hand tried to reach out for him.

Instinctively, he took her hand and Katara closed her eyes. Tears crawled down her cheek as she felt the warmth crawling up her skin. Zuko was very warm; it was one of the perks being a fire bender after all.

"Katara?" Zuko called out, perplexed and innocently confused.

She did not say anything else and she flipped his hand before staring at his palm. Tears fell onto them and it seems like she was just holding on to it.

Right now, Zuko was whacking his brains as to how he should react but in the end he remained quiet until it was too long.

"Katara."

No reply. She continued to stare at his palm then let go of it. Zuko gaped at what she was doing until Katara returned to her original position and clenched her fists onto the bed sheet.

Still quiet.

Zuko's eyebrows met.

What was happening to her?

xXx

Aang rushed as fast as he could and reached the Fire Nation in no time. He had gotten the letter last night and immediately rode on Appa so that they can leave. He was coincidentally at Ba Sing Se giving General Iroh a visit and Iroh went along with his trip too.

"She told me that she's going to visit. I wondered what have had happened." Iroh murmured as they clambered off Appa. They landed right at the heart of the Fire Nation Palace and the servants went out to greet them. They all knew who Aang was; especially Iroh and they bowed upon seeing their presence.

"His lordship is in the water bender's chambers as of the moment." The head servants explained after straightening up. "He has been there for a while now."

Appa was taken to the stables where he will be fed, while Aang and Iroh were rushing down the hallways trying to find Zuko and Katara's whereabouts. The people they met were surprised at his sudden appearance and visit, and hurriedly bows whenever he passes.

When they turned into a corner, Aang stopped and Iroh followed suit as they caught sight of a familiar person heading towards their direction with a worried and angered look on his face.

The crown was impossible to miss.

"ZUKO!" Aang called out, making the Fire Lord to snap out from his trance. He was being followed by Jee, who bowed at their presence before the two parties met each other half way.

"Where is she?" Aang asked frantically and Zuko shook his head.

"I think it's better if you don't see her yet Aang." He began which made Iroh and Aang confused.

"What? Why?"

"Come to the throne room. I'll explain from there."

xXx

E.I. Sorry if it's kinda short…I'm really tired and I could only go so far… T.T But I do hope you'll continue to tune in!

Please review as well! =) But no flamers please! Thank you!

Note: I'm still learning the ropes on making these Avatar stories, so please bear with me =')


	3. Mysterious Anger

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar! =)

xXx

Aang could clearly hear Zuko's heavy footsteps, which to him indicated that he is pretty upset. Just knowing this fact alone made him worry more. What happened to Katara? Why aren't they allowed to see her? Who did this to her? What's the motive behind the attack? Millions of questions flowed into his mind like data into a computer...and it was extremely bothering him.

With these, morbid images began flashing on his mind but he immediately shook them away. This wasn't the time to get distracted.

Iroh was walking beside him, quiet and probably comprehending the whole situation as well. He had his hands behind him and his lips were pursed which also wasn't a very good sign. Is this a much bigger mess than what he initially perceived?

The servants opened the double doors for them and at once, Aang felt nostalgic seeing the majestic throne room of the Fire Nation Palace. Despite the fact that it has been destroyed many times, they still kept on maintaining the original design. Fire Benders are traditionalists after all.

"Please sit down." Instead of clabmbering up to the throne of the Fire Lord, Zuko sat on the farthest edge of the golden table situated a few meters from the said throne. The others followed suit but Jee remained standing and stood behind Zuko with one hand resting atop his sword. It wasn't implicating hostility, but it's just out of habit. Aang's eyes landed on the world map that was carved on the table and but was too worried to marvel at it.

"Zuko, please enlighten us on the situation." Iroh finally spoke as he tried to make himself comfortable in his pillow seat. "I presume that the situation is that bad?"

After Zuko sat down, he let out a small sigh and placed his hands neatly on his lap. For a moment, Aang thought he was meditating.

"It's bad."

Hearing just those two words, Aang felt like something had been shoved into his throat. The images returned and his heart began pounding really fast. He was fighting the urge to burst out from the throne room and search for Katara. The cues that Zuko was giving off was enough to send him a clear message on the matter.

"Can I ask about Katara's state of health as of the moment?" Iroh urged on, noticing that Aang already went speechless. He couldn't blame him though, he still cared for the beautiful water bender. "At least we'll know the severity of the matter."

Zuko reopened his eyes. Typical Iroh, always calm and rational. His golden eyes scanned to the one opposite to him, the Avatar, staring at the table with wide eyes and is obviously speechless. Seeing this, his brows furrowed and he closed his eyes again.

"She obtained numerous scratches and wounds, which were identified as whip marks and inflicted scratches that came from something sharp. Her chi terminals have been blocked numerous times, resulting in extensive damage to them." He explained while trying to control the tone of his voice. Just imagining Katara's face made him infuriated and he was wondering whether this is a normal reaction or not. It wasn't the normal type of anger. It was the _furious _type of anger... something that he rarely goes through despite his short temper. After his sentence, he heard Aang gasp while Iroh remained still. "As of now she cannot waterbend...we should wait for it to heal. And also, judging from the looks of it, it seems like they gave Katara little to almost no food and water for two days."

Now Aang was the one trying to meditate. A little slip and he _might _turn into his Avatar state. He was furious of course and he didn't know WHY these people did this to her. His brows were furrowed and his eyes were closed, just like Zuko. Iroh could practically feel the anger emanating from the two and chose to be silent.

Zuko opened his eyes and sighed for the umpteenth time.

"As of now that is our observation. I already have a special team dispatched to investigate on the matter." He added and spared Aang a glance. "The reason why I didn't allow you to see her is because she has been extensively traumatized with the situation. I don't know how she will react to you."

Iroh's eyebrows met. "What do you mean Zuko?"

"She has attacked the servants and the guards and goes into a disturbing tantrum." Jee sounded for the first time and both Iroh and Aang's eyes widened. "She refused to eat nor drink or even receive anything from them. She tried to waterbend us out once, but when she realized she couldn't, it made her tantrums worse."

Iroh looked down and cupped his own chin in deep thought.

"She is scared of the servants and guards." He said in a matter of fact tone. Jee nodded in agreement.

"The only person who was able to communicate with her safely is His Lordship." Jee continued and Zuko interlaced his fingers from underneath the table. He was trying to pacify himself still.

"I think her trust to you relates to her being able to familiarize you." Iroh said and Aang agreed. "But maybe the culprits have some resemblance to the guards or servants."

"That's what I thought as well." Zuko replied grimly. "But when I ask her something, she just stares out in space and keeps quiet. She won't say anything, no matter what I say to encourage her."

"She is traumatized." Iroh added. "But we have yet to consider that theory. If she recognizes us, that will narrow the investigation down."

Aang nodded again.

"Has Sokka been informed?"

"Yes, in fact... I presume he's on his way here. I sent an airship after him so that he could arrive faster and with lesser troubles."

"Please let me see her." Aang said pleadingly and tightened his grip on his staff. Zuko looked at him and the two stared at each other for a few seconds before the Fire Lord looked down.

"My mind is bothered. I think I will be able to calm down if I can see and talk to her..." Aang spoke and Zuko looked at him. "Please Zuko. I want to see Katara. She's my friend too."

Zuko stared at him for a few seconds and when he realized that Aang was really determined on the matter, he gave him a wry smile.

"Very well."

xXx

The four were quiet as they walked their way down to Katara's bed chambers which was quite far from the throne room. It was in a secluded but heavily guarded room, reserved as one of the bedchambers of the members of the royal family (if they were large in number) and was made so that there were no loopholes in security.

Aang counted the guards. Five all in all, and all of them looked dangerous. These guys probably are one of the best guards here. They also had a different type of uniform.

The servants who were doing a standby in front of the rooms bowed to their presence and looked at Zuko, who was at the fore front of the group.

"Open the doors." He ordered as the servants complied. "I already opened the curtains when I came in here a while ago."

Turning around, Zuko faced the two.

"Let me talk to her first."

The two nodded in return before Zuko turned on his heels and went inside the room without even a single bit of hesitation. The room was bright and the windows were open. When he was inside the room, they closed the doors and the two waited patiently outside. Jee was right behind them, quite nervous and hesitant as well.

A few minutes passed and a knock was heard from the other side of the room which in turn the servants opened the doors. Zuko reappeared, looking calm but bothered as he gazed at Aang and gave him a nod.

Aang gulped and felt like he was dragging his feet. The room was well ventilated and was large, which was to be expected. It was very luxurious with gold and red drapings, heavy looking furnitures and interiors that matched the personality of the palace and the royal family. And despite the warmth of the air the room was relatively cool. Seeing all of this, Aang was inwardly glad that Zuko was providing her the best amenities for a much speedier recovery.

It was much harder than what he had perceived, getting inside the room to see her. It felt like his feet were a ton heavier and that his body was frozen at the spot. It took a while before he realized that he was afraid to see the worst and that if he would be able to control himself once he sees her excessively worn state. Even if he did not say it out loud, he was very protective of the young bender and everyone knew why. But he knew that he should face it... right here and right now...or else he will continue to dwell on his curiosity which will be harder later on.

Before he knew it he was already pacing towards the room with Iroh silently following him. The old man was trying to figure out Aang's features, whether he should step in to try to pacify himself or not. He did not know how much control Aang has over his Avatar state and he knew full well that his emotions played a deep role in igniting it. However, he also knew that Aang couldn't possibly make that mistake. He was a much more prudent person compared to anyone his age... well...his _current _age that is.

The two men caught sight of the large bed which was propped against a wall. Zuko stepped aside as not to occlude their vision, but his head was turned to Katara's direction.

Aang and Iroh's eyes widened once their eyes were able to visualize the young water bender, who was equally surprised as well. The Avatar unconsciously stopped breathing for a moment or two and the silence that ensued was deafening. Zuko was between the two parties, ready to step in in cases that she might show signs of hostility.

The light that had shone on Katara made her grim features more prominent. Her cheeks were hollowed, her eyes blank and emotionless, her wrists were thin and despite her russet skin they could clearly see bruise marks and scratches all over her face and arms. The only thing that was proper in her appearance was her hair, which was probably combed. She wore a crimson colored sleeping robe but propping on her shoulders was a warming cloth of the same shade. Her hands were on her lap and she stared at them wordlessly, as Aang tried to push out words from his frozen mouth.

_Katara! Who did this to you?_

Zuko called out her name to catch all of their attention and Iroh saw the Fire Lord slowly approaching her. His steps, even though he knew that Katara would not attack him, were still cautious and his body was arched as if readying for some sort of an attack. Was Katara _that _hostile towards the servants and the guards?

"It's Aang and Iroh. They came to see you." Zuko motioned to the two who were still silent. Iroh was at a loss for words too and felt waves of pity towards Katara. Grief was all over his features and he wanted to give Katara a big comforting hug. She was in a much more deranged state that what he had actually percieved.

Meanwhile, Aang, who was still staring at Katara, was inwardly trying to pacify himself so that he will not go into the Avatar state. He was infuriated, agitated, frustrated and very much in grief of what happened to her. It was true, the torture marks were prominent and the hollows of her cheeks was enough evidence of the animosity of their actions.

Iroh noticed him clenching his fists. He clenched it so hard that even though Aang had a pale complexion, it turned white. He could see him gnawing his jaw too and this alarmed him a bit.

Zuko was finally able to reach the side of the bed and quietly, he gave Katara a gentle pat on the back as if to encourage her to speak. Her eyes were wide in confusion and shock.

Aang and Katara's eyes were practically locked on each other and for a moment or two, she remained quiet and stoic while sitting on bed.

What happened next was unexpected.

The water bender grabbed hold of Zuko's sleeve and hid behind him while screaming at the top of her lungs. The scream snapped the two out of their trance, extremely surprising them as Katara writhed on the bed in fear. She was kicking the sheets off and Zuko, who was speechless, was forced to sit down due to her force.

"Ka—Katara!" Zuko gasped as the Fire Lord struggled to compose himself underneath Katara's grip. She was now behind him and thankfully stopped screaming, but she was panting so hard that he could feel her breath on the back of his neck. It gave him goosebumps. He could practically feel her body quivering and he knew at that moment that she was genuinely scared.

Jee had to stop himself from going inside the room. When he heard Zuko gasp the water bender's name, he took a few steps with his hand on his sword but Iroh, who was just a few steps away raised his hand but his attention was fully fixated on the bed. He grumbled and stepped back as the general, who was still in shock, turned to the Avatar.

"Let's go out Aang." He said and grabbed hold of his elbow. Aang refused to budge but after a few jerking movements from Iroh, he gave in and solemnly went out of the room. When they were outside, the doors closed and finally Katara relaxed. Zuko blinked a few times, clearly apalled of what has happened as he felt the quivering behind him slowly fade.

'_She only remembers me? But how could that happen? She's much closer to Aang than I was!'_

"Katara?" He called out with his voice almost a whisper. He tried to look over his shoulder but all he could see was a mass of curly brown hair. Katara's head was leaning against his back as if she found some refuge in him. One hand was gripped on his sleeve while the other clenched against his back. "...Katara are you alright?"

The water bender slowly went out of his shadow with her head down, her eyes welling up in tears. Okay, so now Zuko was freaking out. He didn't like women crying in front of him. He didn't know what to do to comfort them. Those fears came all the way back when he was still with Mai. Mai was a strong woman and rarely shown him her crying facade, but when she does, he goes insane. Well not really.

"I'm sorry." He murmured while bending down to try to see her face. "I scared you didn't I?"

Katara did not say anything and slowly let go of his now crunched up sleeve. She saw the creases and he was shocked to see her trying to iron it with her hand but to no avail.

"It's alright." Zuko laughed nervously, which sounded more like a bad cough. Then, he turned serious. "Katara, can you not remember Aang or Uncle Iroh... at all?"

The water bender shook her head and with her response Zuko felt like a lump was formed in his throat. Surely he was going to have a headache with all of the new additional questions that formed in his mind. So she cannot remember them, but can remember him. But what about Sokka? He's her brother. For sure she can remember him. Or at least he hoped.

"Aang was your friend... a very close friend. And Uncle Iroh is too." Once again, Katara shook her and clenched the bed sheets. Zuko knew that he had to stop convincing her, or else there might be a possibility that Katara might not trust him anymore. It was a gut feeling but he knew he had to follow it.

At least, she was able to respond to him even in a short span of time. That might count as an achievement.

Outside...

Aang punched the nearby red marble support out of grief and rage. He let out a loud grumble and leaned his forehead on it, feeling the coolness of the stone. Iroh was leaning on the wall opposite to him with his arms crossed and his eyes closed. His facial expressions were unexplainable and Jee, seeing the two, presumed that everything did not go well. The scream was already a dead giveaway.

"Why can she only remember Zuko?" Aang hissed on the support.

"I do not know Aang, but we will find out. This is very eccentric. And the way she reacted was clearly not normal." Iroh murmured under his breath, but loud enough for everyone to hear. The ones who stood guard by the doors did not move an inch and they could not even see their facial expressions since they were masked (see the outfits of the royal procession).

"I _will _make sure." The tone of Aang had changed which perked up Iroh and Jee mainly. "I will make sure that they will get what they deserve."

It was scary for some part, especially if you put into consideration that he is the Avatar. Iroh cleared his throat and while he waited for Zuko to pacify Katara and get out, he wished that he could do something to alleviate Aang's pain. Poor child, the way he reacted to Katara... it was extremely a shock to him.

When Katara started screaming, Aang felt like blood had drained from his face. He couldn't even speak, as if his mouth was soldered in place. It was weird and it made his stomach curl. He wanted to go to Katara, hug her and tell her that he would take care of everything and that is alright. But those were mere wishes. Katara could not even recognize them and the way she reacted made him sick with disgust, to the suspects that is.

"Aang." Iroh called out to catch his attention, but the Avatar was still not calm. He was frozen in his position, as if he was trying to meditate again and Iroh knew for the betterment of everyone in the palace not to disturb him. Sighing, he leaned again on the wall and after a few minutes, he heard a knock from the door.

The guards opened it for the Fire Lord, who looked quite exhausted once he exited the room. Aang and Iroh looked up with worry and concern, while Jee stood behind him trying to look nonchalant. Jee was confused as well but knew his place. Looking at his superior, he heard him heave a heavy sigh and looked away.

"No matter how I tried." He started with his voice husky. "She still cannot remember."

"But Zuko!" Aang said with his arms raised up. "How could that happen?"

Zuko closed his eyes. "I don't know Aang..." His eyebrows met, then he opened his eyes with a brand new resolve in them. "But I promise you I will find out." His voice was hard and tense and both of them knew that he was dead serious about it. He knew when Zuko has that...that certain expression where you cannot help but believe in him. It was one of his most admirable traits as a leader.

XxX

E.I. : R and R people! =D No flamers allowed =D


	4. The rage

Aang was still in a saddened daze when they went out to return to the main building of the Fire Palace. Zuko and Iroh gave him worried glances every now and then, even Jee… they are all worried if he would suddenly burst into a fit of temper. Though the chances are unlikely, there is still a possibility.

When they reached to a corner, Zuko gave Jee a glance and nodded.

Jee understood and stepped forward after a beat.

"Aang." Zuko called out to the man in front of him with a low tone. "I know you want to be left alone, but please let Jee lead you to your sleeping quarters. It has already been prepared for you."

Aang tilted his head a bit and gave him a nod. The Avatar waited for Jee to be a few steps ahead of him before following suit. When he left, the tension was still high in the air and Zuko and Iroh could barely even move at the shock the visit gave them.

"I see that she only responds to you." Iroh said in a matter-of-fact tone as Zuko clenched his fists. "That is rather odd."

"I am confused as well, uncle." He replied in a murmur and started walking in the opposite direction. "But I will find out."

"Zuko."

The Fire Lord stopped and slightly turned to look at his uncle, who suddenly had such resolve in his eyes. Zuko's eyebrows both rose in confusion at the expression he was wearing.

"Let me lead the investigation." He said and Zuko immediately opened his mouth to respond but he raised his hand to stop him. "You have a lot of matters on your hand, and your duties as Fire Lord should not be compromised by this. You still have to gain the respect of your people, and you cannot get that in a few years."

Zuko understood what he meant and surely, this would take some load off of him. Two seconds passed as Zuko tried to contemplate on the decision he was about to make. With one huffed breath, he smiled at him.

"Thank you Uncle. You have my confidence."

With that, the Fire Lord left with his robes swaying in each step.

Iroh smiled ruefully.

'_He has grown quite a lot.'_

xXxx x x x x

Zuko was somewhat preoccupied while he went on and about in one of the council's meetings. Some of the members noticed this and had to get his attention a few times. By the third time, he decided that it was already rude so he tried his hardest to listen to one of the council members who are currently speaking.

They discussed on the finances to aid the advancement of the already industrial Fire Nation and Zuko had to make clear points every now and then, which were very prudent and considerable. The councilors recited their approval to his ideas and Zuko was glad that he was finally getting his way and gaining their respect.

After a few hours of intensive talks and political conversations, Zuko was finally free for a few minutes. He did not spare any time in going to the Fire Palace's majestic gardens, a place specifically designed for relaxation and contemplation. Though it was the fire nation's palace, the garden was more inclined to water with numerous ponds and fountains adorning the area. It was a favorite spot for the past Fire Lords as well.

The Fire Lord sat down on one of the rims of the fountains and placed his hands on his face, exuding a sigh of grief and frustration. He was exhausted, and he wanted to have some rest. However, even if he would lay his head on the pillow, his mind would keep him awake. He had lost a few pounds since he stepped onto the throne and he's expecting to lose more in the years to come.

He stayed that way for ten minutes straight and did not notice that he was already falling asleep. When his body accidentally swayed to the side, he immediately woke up and regained his composure.

'_This is just ridiculous. I can order anyone to do anything I want them to do yet I cannot order myself to rest!'_

After a few more minutes of contemplating in silence, a councilor began to walk towards him. Zuko felt his presence and knew who he was, so he did not bother to look at him when he bowed.

"Your Highness." He said in a revered tone. "It is time for your next agenda…"

"Yuan." Zuko replied with a sigh as he stood up and faced him. "I need to get some rest. I'm not feeling well. Can you cancel the remaining agendas?"

The councilor looked at him, aghast of what he requested. This was the first time Zuko had requested of some time to rest. He had been like a workaholic these past few years and refused to waste one second. Hearing all of this, he knew Zuko really meant that he needed some well deserved sleep. Not only that, but he could faintly see some circles around his eyes.

"O-Of course my Lord." Yuan replied, taken aback but glad. "I will cancel them. Please have a good rest."

"Thank you, Yuan."

With that, he left.

xXxxxxx x x x x

Aang slammed his fist onto the nearby wall, giving his knuckles a fair amount of pain but it did not make him flinch. He was in rage, his anger was overwhelming and for some reason his meditation didn't help him one single bit. It was then he realized that he was far too bothered to even concentrate.

The sight of Katara screaming and writhing in fear made his stomach curl in disgust and apprehension. It was too much to bear and see, and to think she cannot even remember any one of them but Zuko!

Zuko…why does she only remember him? Is it possible that the one who did this was a fire nation citizen?

Now who could actually defeat Katara? The well known Water Bender and considered the Princess of the Southern Water Tribe?

Whoever that person may be, Aang will make sure he will get what he deserves. Everyone knew that messing with his friends meant wrath of the Avatar on that part. Even though he is a monk with highly esteemed values, he has his limits too.

Dropping himself at the large king sized bed Aang stared at the canopied ceiling and grabbed the nearby pillow, before screaming on it.

Xxx x x x x

Night time.

"I have heard that you have taken over the investigation, General Iroh." Jee interrupted Iroh's thoughts while the latter was found reflecting in the Fire Palace's gardens. Iroh stared at his reflection in the water and had to note the wry expression that was plastered all over his face.

"Indeed." He replied with his voice as still as the night. "Zuko cannot afford to let his attention drift off from the matters of the state. Besides, I have an awful lot of time in my hands."

The guard grinned. "So who took over the tea shop while you're away?"

"I have some assistants." He chuckled at the memory of his shop at the upper ring of Ba Sing Se. "I think they're trustworthy enough."

The two shared some comfortable silence while they both tried to dwell in their thoughts. The smile in Iroh's face faded and Jee's expression turned to serious.

"Any leads?" Iroh's voice was cold and authoritative and boy, Jee remembered his days as general very clearly. "Any interesting information?"

"Well, the point that interests me the most is of her responding only to Lord Zuko." Jee replied and placed his hands behind him.

"Yes I know. I have seen it first hand." Iroh sighed and looked at the sky; the thought of Katara's expression was still vivid in his memories. "It is quite disturbing at how she reacted."

Jee looked at the pond Iroh was facing. "At first she responded well to the physician and the health care team, but then she turned hostile on them. After a few hours, the only person that could talk to her was only Lord Zuko himself."

"What about the servants?"

"Scared out of their wits." Jee had to fight back a smile at how the servants looked after going in the room. It was more comical than disturbing. "They will not even approach the room anymore."

"Hmm."

"What are your thoughts, General?"

Iroh turned to the side and took a few strides as he went to the western side of the pool. On this side, he could see the fishes clearly since before the moon's reflection occluded his vision.

"I know you also consider the very large possibility of a fire nation citizen as a subject." Iroh started and continued on staring at a silver fish that practically called for his attention.

"Yes. Lord Zuko has considered that too."

"Where was she attacked?"

"She couldn't remember anything. So everything is vague. All we think is that this is the doing of a fire nation citizen that may be plotting either against the Avatar or the Fire Lord, but we do not know the underlying reason. Whoever may have done this seems to be sending out a message."

"Yes." Iroh nodded in agreement. "If they wanted Katara, they would've killed her already. But has it ever occurred to you why she was able to track down the palace but cannot remember anything else but only things related to Zuko?"

Jee went silent for a while then gaped at him. "Yes… now that you mentioned it… she did not share anything concerning of how she got to the palace."

"I got a letter from Katara saying that she will come visit me in Ba Sing Se in a few days because of a personal errand and some sort of a vacation. If she was attacked inside, the chances of her being kidnapped while being in the premises is highly unlikely. Ba Sing Se is full of plants, trees and rivers which can be her source of power. If outside, it's the forest. So it's still unlikely." He began babbling, trailing out of his thoughts. Jee tried to digest everything.

"So it means she was caught off guard."

"Very much." He murmured. "The person responsible is very skilled. And judging from the fact that he has kidnapped a master water bender, either he has a lot of guts, doesn't know Katara, is very skilled, or they are large in number."

"Even a master can be outnumbered." Jee murmured and Iroh had to agree.

"Has the physician said anything yet about the physical examination conducted?"

Jee nodded. "They were able to conduct two physical examinations before she went hostile… and the result is quite…disturbing." He had to gulp before he could finish his sentence. He was taken aback at the results and the physician shook his head in dismay.

"Let us hear it then." A new voice entered the conversation as the two men turned to look who it was. Jee's eyes widened upon realizing that Zuko had just stepped in the gardens with his hands behind him. He looked pretty tired, but his facial expressions exuded seriousness.

"M-My Lord." Of course, Jee was caught off guard. Wherever Zuko goes, he usually is on his trail. He is his personal body guard after all, but he did not know about his latest agenda. He probably finished the meeting earlier than expected and overheard their somewhat secretive conversation.

"What were the results?" Iroh repeated with a higher intonation in his voice, implying added curiosity and eagerness. The way Jee talked…it was not pretty, that he knows. Zuko has noticed it as well while watching Jee trying to mentally fumble with his words.

"Forgive me, but I do not think that this place is the proper area to be discussing it." Jee finally said after a few minutes while his eyes scanned the entirety of the gardens. Of course Zuko and Iroh knew what he meant and after hearing it, the Fire Lord turned around and began walking. Iroh stood up as well.

"Let us carry this conversation to the main office, where privacy is ensured." Zuko murmured but was audible enough to the other two. The two silently followed him and there were no exchange of words between them until they reached their destination.

Zuko's main office was different from the throne room. It was used for extremely secret meetings and conversations, topics which they cannot afford to be overheard even by the staff, who may be spies. They always had that precaution.

Due to this, the way to his office had two doors. When the guards opened the first door, the others opened the second entrance where they could immediately see Zuko's regal table made with the highest quality of carved wood and a chair which was very…grand so to speak. It was a room fit for a king.

The three entered the room with silence radiating the air. Iroh took his seat by the windows, which was to the left of Zuko with his eyes fixated on the tea set that was displayed there. It was the gift of the former Earth Kingdom King to Zuko's great grand father and it was considered a national treasure.

Jee remained standing just a few feet in front of Zuko's table. However, the Fire Lord did not sit down on the chair, but rather leaned on the side of the table with his arms crossed. After hearing the doors close, Zuko closed his eyes.

"Tell us now."

Jee let in a deep breath.

XxX

Sokka lay in his bed while aboard a ship that was specifically sent by Zuko to get him. After the letter, Zuko sent another one, telling him that an air ship will be sent to get him so that he could reach Fire Nation 2 days earlier than taking the traditional boat. It arrived the next day and he was awestruck of how regal and how luxurious it looked despite its smaller size compared to the Fire Lord's airship.

These guys are totally head over heels over technology and luxury.

The young leader pursed his lips when his thoughts ran back to his poor sister who was now suffering and is in an unexplainable condition within the Fire Nation Palace. Knowing Zuko, she might be having the best health care possible and maybe even having guards, but it does not ease his worry about her whole welfare. He didn't know whether Aang has heard the news as well, but he figures that there is a high probability that either he is on his way there or has already arrived.

Images of a ravaged Katara began popping in and he turned and tossed around in his bed to try to get rid of them. He groaned and slammed the pillow on his head, as if drowning some sort of imaginary noise.

He had been travelling for one day and he's bound to reach the Fire Nation the day after the next so it's going to be one heck of a journey. Even if he's receiving the royal treatment, it did not stop him from having bags under his eyes. He was in too much stress lately and he refused all the amenities that were offered to him. He would've had to tell Zuko about the royal treatment though. It's getting quite annoying… and when he thinks of that, that's saying something.

Though he inwardly hoped that the airship would suddenly spurt some rockets so that he could get to the Fire Nation even faster. The worry and anxiousness was overpowering…and it's disturbing!

XxX

After Jee had delivered the news, Zuko's hand fell to his sides and he did not even notice that he was gripping the edge of the table so hard that he had to stop himself from burning it. Iroh was silent on his seat, but his face was marred with grief and sadness.

"Goodness." Iroh whispered and leaned one elbow on his knees. "Poor Katara… such wonderful girl… to be treated like that…"

Jee was only half listening to Iroh's murmurs, he was more preoccupied with the combusting Fire Lord in front of him.

"My Lord—"

Zuko raised one hand to stop him and Jee froze in his spot. Zuko had his eyes closed and he was concentrating on pacifying himself, but he wasn't winning. The part of the table where his hands gripped were already smoking and Iroh noticed it too.

"Zuko…" He stood up and paced across the room.

Since he had been the Fire Lord, Zuko had been trying his best to control his unexplainable temper but it was hard to correct his own habits. Right now, he was in his office, and he cannot afford to explode.

"The _nerve _of them…" Zuko hissed through gritted teeth while his eyebrows met even further. He was fuming and he was enraged of what he had heard. Iroh was cautious as to how he should approach him, but decided later on to trust Zuko. He knew he cannot go berserk here.

Instead of burning the table, Zuko turned around and slammed his shaking fists on the table. He slammed it so hard that it left two large dents on it.

Iroh sighed.

"I know this is not good news and it infuriates me to hear it too." Iroh said in a very calm manner while Zuko's body shook in rage. "But you need to calm down."

"I _will finish _them!" Zuko growled with his mouth quivering. It quivered so hard that speaking was almost impossible. "I will make sure they get more than what they did to her!"

His voice resonated inside the room and Iroh looked away.

The older Prince turned to Jee, who was still struck.

"Jee." He said to call his attention. "Please prepare some Jasmine tea."

Jee stared at him as though he was an alien from another universe. Tea? At this time?

Iroh had read his expression and sighed for the umpteenth time.

"Just…go."

Knowing that this was a perfect time to excuse himself, Jee bowed and quickly left the room. Zuko didn't even bother to look as he left and he was completely concentrating on the task of pulling himself together.

"Zuko." Iroh called, as if pleading while standing beside him.

Yes, it was normal for Zuko to be angry upon hearing the news, but he himself did not even know why he was extremely infuriated at the report. He and Katara were good friends and knowing all of this was like provoking him or something…to do something very drastic…and morbid.

Iroh was not even surprised when Zuko let out a deep growl and lifted the side of the table, turning it upside down with a loud crash. Hearing the noise, the guards went in, but were awestruck on finding the Prince-General holding on to the extremely angry Fire Lord while standing in front of a turned table.

"Nothing to worry about." Iroh tried to smile though he could feel Zuko's body quivering. "It's alright."

The guards stared at him. It didn't _look _like he was alright.

"Off you go." Iroh continued to say and was thankful that the quivering slowly dissipated. He was inwardly worried of how Aang would react upon hearing all of this. If Zuko reacted like this, then the Avatar's reaction may be even more drastic. And that will be a problem.

The guards hesitantly left and Zuko was panting as he pushed back strands of his hair that had fallen following his outburst.

"You can let go of me now uncle." His voice was hoarse and dark and Iroh tried to look at his face. He couldn't see it but it _feels _like he's calm enough.

"You sure?"

"Yes."

Slowly, Iroh let go of his nephew and took a few steps back while trying to study his features. As if on cue, a servant arrived while carrying tea. Iroh could see the servant and Jee's eyes bulge when they saw the table but decided to shrug it off for the betterment of everyone in the room. After the servant served the tea, she quickly bowed and left. Jee knew Zuko's temper…but this time it was different.

He watched Iroh pour some tea into the expensive looking cup and handed it to the Fire Lord who was still standing. Jee was surprised when the royal actually took the cup and gulped down the whole tea.

"Careful! Its—"When Zuko choked on his drink, Iroh rolled his eyes. "Hot."

"Gah—"Zuko gave the cup back to his uncle and gently wiped his mouth with the edge of his robe. It was a small stain so his robe should do. With his voice, Jee knew that the tornado was over—for now.

XxX

E.I: Guh, x.x I'm reaaally trying my best so please bear with me =(


	5. Chapter 5

Zuko entered his room while taking off his crown. When he was able to fumble through the hair pin, his long brown hair fell onto his shoulders and he threw the crown on the bed which landed with a dull thud. He didn't care much about anything anymore. He was still furious though he was glad that his temper wasn't as uncontrollable as before. If he had been in the same situation a few years back, he would have had blasted the whole office or the whole palace wing off.

Gnawing his jaw, the handsome Fire Lord sat in front of his dresser and stared at his own reflection. The scar that is forever imprinted on his face did not change nor did the way his eyes squinted due to the wrinkled and damaged skin. However, his features became more prominent and more mature and his golden eyes showed superiority and resolve. He had grown into quite a man, a lonely man perhaps. After losing Mai, he had detached himself from his emotional side and turned his full attention on the matters of the state.

So why is he acting up like this now? Why was he so furious that he could barely control himself?

Perhaps it was because of the fact that Katara was a friend of his, a very well respected woman who had established herself as a Water Bending Master. It was a feat that only a few women can accomplish. Not only that, but she is a very caring person which she had proven when they were still travelling together back in the good old days when his father was still the Fire Lord. Sitting by the edge of the bed, he began reminiscing with a sad smile on his face. He remembered how awed he was when he saw Katara attack the man who had abducted her mother and the way she blood bended the captain of the Southern Raiders. Considering all the things that she had done, even to Zuko, she would be a very dangerous foe. So why in the world was she abducted and treated like that? Was the enemy that strong? Or was she really caught off guard? Or perhaps, was she blackmailed?

Zuko's legs dangled the edge as he leaned back with his hands on the bed and looked up on the ceiling. He was tired, in all aspects, and he just wanted for Katara to get better and for her to tell them what really happened and who were the ones responsible for doing such an act to her. But yet, it wasn't the case. Katara cannot remember anything, she's scared of everyone and her whole body has been weakened. She is considered a mess, a troubled mess, and everyone who knew her story began to pity her. If it was the old Katara, she would be furious.

Sighing for the umpteenth time, Zuko dropped himself on the King Sized Bed and grumbled, placing his hands on the back of his head at the same time. His golden eyes stared into space and he was lost in his thoughts for a long time. Since he had been the Fire Lord, he has been doing that frequently which he didn't know if it was a good thing or not. Staring into space was something that provided him relaxation from all the stresses that he had encountered during the day. And he was alone. Very, very alone.

He began to wonder where Mai is right now. If she's still alive or not, but of course he tries to be optimistic. Besides, Mai is quite the fighter. She wouldn't die that easily…would she?

Would she?

Grumbling under his breath, Zuko turned and shifted to the side. He felt awful and he felt like jumping out of the palace and just roll around the grass without a care in the world. Having that thought, he began imagine himself actually doing that and it made him laugh lightly.

It felt good to laugh. For once.

XxX

Aang sat in the middle of his bed in a mantra like position. He was in a deep meditative state, complete with two candles on the bed side tables and incense by the corner of the room. The whole room was quiet and so was Aang. He was trying to dissipate the morbid thoughts his mind was producing. He felt like there was something more to this situation. Something obvious… but overlooked.

"Aang?" A familiar voice snapped him out of his thoughts and the Avatar turned his head to look at the double doors.

"Zuko?" He inquired at the same time shifting out of the bed and walked across the room. He then opened one of the doors for just a bit, revealing a tired looking Zuko who was still in his fire lord robes but isn't wearing his crown. Raising one of his eyebrows, he opened the door fully to let him in. Zuko stepped inside and waited for Aang to close the doors, before turning towards him with a wry smile on his face.

"I'm sorry to have disturbed your meditation Aang." He said and Aang shook his head with a goofy grin.

"It's alright, I was about to finish anyway." Aang replied and walked back to the bed, patting a chair on the way there. Zuko nodded and sat on the chair, which creaked in response. Aang sat on the bed with his legs off the edge and spared the Fire Lord a worried glance. "What's up Zuko? What's wrong?"

Of course Aang already knew what was up, Zuko's face explained everything. But what bothered him was the added tension in his face. It seems like Zuko knows something…something that he's hesitating to tell Aang. Or maybe he's just paranoid. He's been stressed a lot lately and probably the additional workload is starting to take a toll on him. Besides, Zuko's still very young and ruling over a country is not easy. That is for sure.

"Aang." His voice was hoarse, just like always. Zuko was sitting formally in his chair, a habit that he had grown to adapt over the years. His hands were fiddling atop his lap and Aang was staring down at it with confusion in his features. "I'm sorry about what happened earlier."

"Why are you apologizing? It was beyond your control. Katara reacted that way, it's not like it's your fault why she did."

"I don't know, but I felt like I needed to apologize." Zuko replied with a helpless tone. For a few seconds, the two men were immersed in silence until Aang sighed deeply and buried his face on his hands. Zuko did not speak and watched him with his eyebrows furrowed. Both of them were worried and they were very troubled.

"Katara." He heard Aang murmur, almost in despair. "Katara…"

"She's fine. The bruises are improving luckily. In…probably a week or so she will be able to water bend again." Zuko said to try to console the troubled Avatar. Aang did not respond and once again silence ensued.

"Are there any leads?"

Zuko stiffened for a bit, but luckily Aang did not notice this. "No, not yet." It would be better not to tell Aang, for it will place the whole palace in a dangerous spot. "Uncle Iroh is currently the one leading the investigation and he's doing all that he could do gather more data concerning the matter."

"I see." Aang's voice trailed away and Zuko looked down. "…hey Zuko."

Zuko looked at him questionably as Aang returned his look with the same familiar smile that he had always worn even from before. Even though this was the case, there was a hint of sadness in his smile which confused him greatly but he only waited in silence until Aang spoke again. "Do you think she'll recover from the trauma?"

Zuko was taken aback at his question and abruptly looked away while pondering deeply for an answer. Even if he was the only person Katara interacts with, he wasn't able to see any forms of improvement except for the one syllable words and his name. "She's been here for only a few days Aang, I am not really sure right now."

"Oh." Was all that came out of Aang's mouth.

XxX

After their brief but sentimental conversation, Zuko began to make his way back to his own chambers to get some well needed rest. He was tired beyond compare and his eyes felt like they would drop off anytime soon. Sighing, he ran his right hand through his unkempt brown hair, making him look alluringly disturbed. He did not see any servants as he walked down the halls, probably because they were all resting as of the moment since it was really late. His thoughts were wandering around, from the meeting earlier on, to what he ate during lunch to Katara who was still trying to recuperate.

Katara. How is she doing really?

Even though he was very much enticed to head off to her bedroom quarters to check, Zuko knew that it was very late and it would be very rude for him to do so. He turned on his heels and headed to his own quarters to get some much deserved rest. Besides, he will still see her first thing in the morning since he has to be there to convince her to eat some breakfast.

XxX

The whole room was quiet and incense fogged up the air for a bit. Zuko tossed and turned on his bed, his eyebrows furrowed at his attempt to go to sleep. The moonlight was the only source of light in the room and when he sleepily opened his eyes, he saw a shadow that quickly passed by his window.

He blinked and immediately sat up, his eyes wide in confusion and shock.

_'What?'_

He was sure he had seen something pass by but then when he rubbed his eyes and blinked a few more times, the figure was gone. His eyebrows met, looking baffled and stricken at the same time. Reaching for the dagger that was hidden underneath his pillow, his hand stayed there while his eyes strained against the darkness to search for any signs of activity. He had a few daggers hidden within his bedroom, as some sort of defense before he will use fire bending. A few minutes passed and there was none, so he considered it as something from his imagination and slid back down to his bed with a frustrated sigh. He really needed some sleep or else he wouldn't be sane enough to go through the day.

As he turned to the side to lay flat on the bed, Zuko's arms and legs were outstretched as he slowly closed his eyes.

_Tap._

He did not move, but he pretended to be asleep and reached for the dagger as though he was just stretching. In his peripheral vision, he caught sight of something glinting against the moon light and it caused him to gasp and roll on the other direction.

In a matter of milliseconds, a sword broke through the mattress where he was laying in earlier on. The Fire Lord knelt beside the bed and threw the dagger towards the direction of the assassin and let out a breath of fire to provide some light. Much to his absolute shock, there was no one there and as the fire illuminated the entire room, there was not even a shadow or a flicker. The dagger ended up in a window right opposite to it, where it shook due to the impact.

Standing up, Zuko looked incredibly disturbed as his hands turned into fists. He clenched it so hard that it turned white. He was staring at the sword and took it out from the mattress without effort. It deeply punctured the mattress and it seems that the sharp sword wasn't something out of the ordinary. It looked worn and old and there was nothing special about it. Silently, he continued on examining the weapon and clicked his tongue at the thought that the puncture in the mattress could've been his wound.

"Assassin." Was all that came out of his mouth. With a few flicks of his fingers, he lighted all the candles in the room and sat down on his bed with his hands holding onto the sword. He traced his fingers on the sword, trying to find any abnormalities or anything that could give him a hint of who the culprit was. Since he was installed as the Fire Lord, he had encountered some assassination attempts, but he was able to capture the assassins before they were able to raise their weapons. But this one was so sneaky.

Are his enemies that bent on killing him?

"My Lord?" A soft but masculine voice sounded through his large double doors making Zuko to look up. "Is everything alright?"

"Yes." Was Zuko's instantaneous reply. He did not want to make such a fuss on the matter, but he knew he had to tell Iroh about this. Flipping the sword over and sighing, he wondered why anyone would make such a bold move as to head directly to his bed quarters and attack? Besides, how did the assassin even get through the royal guards in the first place?

When he felt that the guards had left the front door, Zuko grumbled and placed the sword beside him. He was really, really exhausted and it felt like he would have more difficulty of going to sleep after what happened.

XxX

The next day was no different from all the other days he had spent within the palace walls. Zuko was busy putting his long hair up with the aid of his servants, while amusing himself at the thought of how long his hair had grown. Before it only was a bun, until it grew long enough that it reminded himself of his own father. They now had the same hairstyle, though Aang said it suited him better compared to the Phoenix King. The only thing he did not like however was the fact that his image makes him reminisce the former Fire Lord, who died two years ago in his prison cell.

After his preparations were done, he made his way out of his room only to be greeted by a servant who looked like he had run a complete marathon. Zuko raised his eyebrows questionably while watching him try to catch his breath and bow respectfully at the same time.

"My Lord." He said and let out one last huff. "Your special guest from the Water Tribe has arrived."

Zuko's eyes widened. "Sokka?"

"Yes, he is currently with the Avatar and General Iroh." He replied and Zuko gave him a nod of acknowledgment before trotting down the luxurious hallways with his eyebrows meeting. He was nervous as to how stricken Sokka is with the news, though he tried immensely to make the letter as gentle sounding as possible. He didn't want for the usually brash Sokka to just barge in. He needed him to listen first.

Of course, when he arrived by the grounds, Sokka was there. He looked thinner than usual and there were bags underneath his eyes. By the looks of it, it seems the trio was deep into their conversation, and a serious one at that. The water tribe leader waited for him to reach them before he let out a huff of breath.

"What the hell is happening Zuko?" Sokka demanded angrily, which did not surprise Zuko one single bit. "I heard that she only responds to _you. _Care to explain that?"

Zuko raised both of his hands in defense and spared the other two a glance; but both looked down and shook their heads in return.

"I do not know either Sokka, believe me. I want to know too." Zuko started as he lowered his hands. They were in the rightmost part of the frontal grounds. By the way Zuko had examined Sokka; it looks like he had been unable to sleep since he had received the letter, which was also understandable.

"Sokka, I think it will be more prudent for you to rest first." Iroh interjected gently and placed one hand on the man's shoulder, but he did not budge and shook his head.

"No." He then looked at Zuko straight in the eyes, something that only a few people can accomplish. "I want to see Katara now."

"We also had the same feeling Sokka, when we had arrived and when we first knew." This time, Aang was the one who spoke and stood beside him. "But I regretted it. I should have waited when I was more ready. Come on Sokka, you know yourself better than anyone. What Uncle Iroh said was the truth."

"But how can I? I'm more ready than I can ever think of! My little sister is there and is writhing in agony, unable to water bend and famishing herself! Do you think I can bear not seeing her!"

Zuko took in a deep breath. Sure, he expected for Sokka to be angry or at rage, but he didn't expect for his rage to last that long. "Sokka." He called firmly then stared back at him with the same amount of resolve and authority. "Do you want to see her that much?"

"Do you HAVE to ask that? Have I not made myself clear enough? I want to see Katara!"

The royal procession were quite wary of the yelling and screaming, since if he was a normal peasant then he would've been dragged off and tortured for being disrespectful. Besides, it was rare to see someone yelling at Zuko or at the Avatar like that. But they knew who he was, so they did not take any action.

Zuko looked at Iroh and Aang with a wary look, but the two responded with a worried nod. The Fire Lord was tired and even though it was still early, he felt incredibly exhausted. In front of him was a seething and extremely worried Sokka, who looked at him as though he was pleading for his approval. With a heavy sigh, Zuko turned on his heels and began walking off, followed by Iroh then Aang who spared Sokka a glance.

"Come on Sokka." Aang said in a low tone and he nodded in reply.

XxX

The small journey back to the water bender's quarters was quite nostalgic for the three of them. Even so, Sokka eyed Zuko's guards warily and cautiously, as if waiting for them to pounce at him any minute now. He knew that his screaming earlier on was something worthy enough for him to be captured, but thankfully they knew that Zuko was his friend. He was also astounded as to how luxurious the palace really was, since the last time that he was here was when Zuko was crowned as Fire Lord Years ago.

He gaped at the double doors that led to Katara's bedroom, but immediately closed his mouth when the two guards stationed themselves by the hallway. There were already two guards standing side by side by the doors and for that he was thankful to Zuko.

The Fire Lord however did not say anything as the two doors opened to let him in, but when Sokka took one step forward Aang raised his arm to stop him. He eyed the Avatar questionably but Aang's eyes were fixated on Zuko's back.

"What—"

"So as not to make Katara suspicious, Zuko has to enter first." Iroh said in place of him then gave a small smile. "It's somewhat a protocol now. He did the same thing with us before. Though I hope your sister will have a different reaction this time."

Sokka's eyebrows both rose in confusion but he did not say anything. He waited while he continued to stare at the open doors and did not notice Aang's arm which slowly inched back. For a few minutes, there was nothing but silence that ensued within the bedroom and Sokka was already itching to get inside.

It was as if his prayers were heard, since Zuko walked towards the door a second later, giving him a nod. With a large gulp, Sokka began to walk to him with Aang smiling encouragingly at him. Iroh was smiling too, but it was not his usual large goofy smile. It was a serious one and both of them were thinking of the outcome, no doubt.

XxX

"Katara." Zuko called out once again as he led Sokka further into the room. Sokka craned his neck to see and for the first time, caught sight of his dear younger sister, sitting on bed.

Surprisingly, his reaction wasn't as drastic as with Aang and Iroh, since he had imagined worse things in his mind while travelling in the royal air balloon. With this, Zuko was quite impressed though he was still wary. He was eyeing Katara and watching Sokka using his peripheral vision, his stance straight and ready for any hostile attacks. Also this time, he did not sit by Katara's side.

"Katara." Sokka breathed, almost sounded with relief. Luckily enough, the bags underneath her eyes were not that visible anymore, but she was still thin as ever and the bruises were still present. It ignited an angry flame within Sokka, but judging from Aang and Iroh's explanations, he knew better than to go berserk right then and there.

"Katara." Zuko interjected with one step forward. A smile graced his features, hoping to make her feel more at ease. "Remember Sokka? He's your brother…" If she still doesn't remember him, then everything will be much worse. Of all people, Katara should at least remember her brother.

Katara stared back at him with nonchalant eyes while sitting on bed with her hands folded neatly on her blanketed lap. From the way she looked at him and to her strong cerulean eyes, she looked really regal in one way or another. Slowly, Zuko felt relief as the two men waited. However, Sokka began to walk towards her, only to be stopped by Zuko.

"What the—Move over Zuko! Can't I just give her a hug or something?"

"Wait for it…She really is unpredictable and can get very hostile."

The two turned to look at Katara, whose eyebrows were now meeting. Seeing this, they froze on the spot and did not dare move, until such time that Katara began to tear up. Not knowing what caused this, Zuko turned around and began walking towards her, relief all over his face. She finally remembers hi—

"Get out!" She screamed at the top of her lungs as she threw one of her pillows towards them with amazing strength. Zuko was able to dodge it, but it hit the flabbergasted Sokka in the face. The pillow slid down his face and then plopped onto the floor with a thud as Katara placed her fists onto the bed.

"Get out!" Was all she said, again and again before Zuko turned to Sokka, who was still in a daze. The Fire Lord had to place both of his hands on his shoulders and shake him up but Aang and Iroh arrived at the scene. They slowly pulled him out and Zuko closed the doors behind them. Panting, he leaned onto the doors and spared the panting Katara a glance, who then burst into tears and dug her face into her hands.

"Katara." Zuko said as he paced across the room then sat on the bed. He then gave her a hug, something that he does instantaneously when she cries or feels fear. He had introduced three people all in all, none of them had made Katara to remember. He suddenly felt some hints of despair within himself and complete confusion. The questions began to grow in his mind and he wanted answers. Now.

But now that she doesn't remember even her own brother, what actions should he take next?

XxXxx

E.I.


End file.
